Stefan and Bonnie One Shots
by MsLoverOfAllThings
Summary: This is all about Stefan and Bonnie. All of them are one shots putting them together in different situations. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short little one shot with Stefonnie! Woohoo my first Stefonnie fic! I listened to "My Love" by Sia the whole time I was writing this, it inspired me and really made me think of the long term relationship between them instead of teenage love affair sort of thing…if that makes since. Since I LOVE the Twilight movie Eclipse I figured I could put them (Stefan/Bonnie) together forever just like Edward and Bella since this song **_**was**_** in the movie. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

She wasn't sure what she should do. He was so close. He was so close to doing it, but something was holding him back. He carefully lifted his hand to caress her plump caramel cheek, longing feeled his eyes. His long pale fingers traced wild patterns along the skin there and he inhaled her heavenly scent. Feeling the veins underneath his skin come to life and his eyes turn red, he quickly turned away from her baring his fangs.

"Stefan." She tried grabbing his arm but he pulled away before she had the chance. "What's wrong?" No answer. "Please tell me what's wrong." She begged.

This was becoming a habit with the two of them. One moment they were close and ready to eliminate the maddening distance between them, the next he was pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry." Is what he always said.

"I'm tired of the 'I'm sorry's'! Tell me what I did. Tell me why you always pull away from me." Tears formed in her eyes. "Do you even want me Stefan?" He voice was barely above a whisper.

"How could you ever think that?" He raged. Before he knew it, he was facing her in all his monstrosities.

"Oh. My. God." She never backed away though. She stayed with him. "Your face." She whispered.

He turned away only to find her holding tightly onto his wrists. He bowed his head desperately trying to shield his face. Taking his face in her small hands, she let her fingers glide along the plump flesh under his eyes with wonder. "What are you?"

"If you don't want anything to do with me . . . I-I understand but please, please don't be afraid of me. Please believe that I would never hurt you Bonnie." He pleaded with her while trying to keep from touching her.

"I'm not afraid." She spoke softly staring with her eyes wide as his eyes turned back to the smoldering grey she came to love, his skin back to the smooth flawless texture it has always been, and his teeth back to normal. "Kiss me." One of her hands trailed to the nape of his neck while the other pressed against his heart.

"What?" Shocked was not the right word. Anxious, amazed, surprised, none of them fit.

"Kiss me Stefan Salvatore." A smile tugged at the corner of his full lips. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips to hers.

She was his forever.

**You probably already guessed that I switched Elena out and snuck Bonnie in there when she finds out what Stefan really was. I didn't stick to the scene line-by-line…I kept the concept cuz I liked it :)**

**I hope you liked it as much as I did! **

**Review please! God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one shot! I suggest listening to "Alibi" - 30 Seconds to Mars while you read this…it really sets the mood.**

She was gone, buried six feet under and already forgotten. Bonnie did not know what to do. The town acted like they cared but she knew the truth. They all thought she was a crazy old woman who believed in witchy voodoo, sticking pins and needles into dolls representing people in the town.

She sat there at her grandmother's headstone staring at it blankly. She was lost. Her grandmother was the only one who actually cared about her. She was the only one who loved her like her own daughter. No one else loved Bonnie like Grams did.

She screamed.

She yelled.

She punched the ground beneath her sending shocks of life through the green earth beneath her.

Rain poured from the heavens, drenching her and everyone else who was caught in her moment of wrath. Lightening lit up the sky. Thunder rumbled the ground sending everyone into a panic.

"Bonnie!" She heard someone shout over the roaring thunder and rain.

She did not stop.

Winds sped up sending cars and houses into a spiraling frenzy.

"Bonnie!" The voice shouted again right next to her ear. She snapped her head in its direction to find a soaked Stefan Salvatore with furrowed eyebrows and fearful eyes.

He hugged her.

The winds, the thunder, the rain, the lightening all stopped. The cars and houses crashed to the ground causing the screams of those unlucky enough to be around during her rage.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo all of these fics are going to be centered around a song from my ipod! **

"**Vienna" – The Fray**

**I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Review & God Bless**

They crashed.

They were arguing so much that they did not see the approaching tree and they crashed.

"Stefan!" The girl screamed as the car flipped too many times to count.

Her head collided hard with the steering wheel and blood spewed out of her flesh like a busted water balloon.

He landed on his neck causing his neck to snap immediately killing him.

No one saw what happened. No one was around to save them.

Hours passed and they never woke.

Birds landed on the upturned vehicle nipping at the rusted parts underneath the SUV. A crow cawed at the capsized car expecting something to happen. _Caw._ Still nothing.

Turning into human form, Damon quickly approached what held his attention and was shocked at what he found. Bonnie and Stefan.

"Stefan! Bonnie!" He yelled and turned the car over already tearing the doors off the hinges to free his brother and his best friend.

Setting his brother on the grass, he heard air fill Stefan's lungs. Stefan shot up in the grass screaming the only thought that clouded his mind aloud. "Bonnie!"

He raced to find her but Damon appeared with her in his arms before Stefan could reach the car. He stayed back, watching as his brother gently laid her lifeless body on the grass.

_I did this. If I would have just stopped when she asked, none of this would have happened. _

"Tell me what happened _now_." Damon gritted through his teeth.

Stefan dropped to his knees, unable to hear a heartbeat coming from the girl he loved. He buried his face in his hands and cried. "This is my fault." He brokenly whispered.

"Please elaborate little brother because if I heard you right, I might just have to kill you." Damon yanked Stefan from the ground cutting off his air supply. Bringing Stefan's face too close for comfort, he looked him in the eye and dared him to pull away. "What did you do?" He growled.

"We were arguing. S-She . . . we didn't see it." He was hysterical. "It was all over her mortality! I wanted her forever and she wanted to decide for herself. I-I didn't _ever_ think something like this . . ." He trailed off, his gaze landing on at her stiff form. "I can't believe I did this to her." He sobbed falling limp in Damon's grasp.

Damon tossed his crying brother to the side and started pacing the clearing.

"How could you be so stupid!" He shouted. "You were supposed to keep her safe!" He appeared at Stefan's side and hit him hard in the face. He did not fight back. "She was supposed to stay alive." He whispered and kicked Stefan in the side sending him flying away from Damon and Bonnie.

Damon slowly made his way toward her. He kneeled beside her caressing her slack jaw with trembling fingers. "You were my best friend." He could barely find his voice. "I miss you already." Tears spilled from his eyes as he kept praying for a miracle. "Please wake up." He pleaded. "Please wake up." His body ached with too much pain. "You can't do this to me." He bent down and buried his face in her hair inhaling the fading scent of her Vanilla shampoo. "I love you." She was his only friend.

He cried silently, knowing that he lost her forever.

Hours passed. He was still holding her. Stefan was crying to himself away from them.

He felt something stir beneath him. He heard someone coughing, gagging, and breathing.

"Bonnie." He whispered. Lifting his head, he found her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Damon?" Her voice was hoarse and her head was pounding.

He did not answer he pulled her forward, giving her the tightest hug her tiny body could stand. "Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered fiercely in her hair. He kissed her forehead and lingered there until he was strong enough to let go.

"What happened? Where's Stefan?" She looked around finding it much easier to see in the dark.

"Stefan." He called his brother knowing that wherever he was, Stefan would always hear. He kept his gaze on Bonnie. Her skin was paler than usual, her eyes were sharp, she was cold. "You died." He whispered. "I'll see you when you get home." Hearing Stefan coming, he pressed his lips to her cold cheek and sped away.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update….my oldest sister died last Tuesday so obviously I lacked inspiration. It has been a crazy few months, now her suffering and sadness is over.**

**Since I don't like to dwell on depressing things for too long, I have written this chapter for you guys! I hope you like it. It's a continuation from Chap 3 because I kinda did leave you hanging at the end on how she got the blood in her system.**

**The musical inspiration behind this is "Breathe Again"-Sara Bareilles which is currently my fav song considering my situation and all….**

**Here ya go! Enjoy. Review. All that good stuff you kids do now-a-days!**

**God Bless! :)**

"Hey Damon!" Bonnie beamed at him as she walked in the boarding house.

"Hey little witch." He smiled. She was the only one he smiled for. Even Elena did not get this type of treatment.

"Stefan around?"

"You just missed him. He went hunting a few minutes ago." He poured himself a cup of Bourbon and offered her some. Of course she denied.

"Do you mind if I practice on you until he gets back?"

"You should know the answer to that." He smirked.

She nodded and sat in front of the fireplace beckoning him to join her. "So what are we doing today?"

"Fire starting." He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm going to create fire and I am going to channel you to do it." She smiled and already started concentrating.

"Sounds like fun. Don't burn me though." She shushed him and his smirked giving her complete silence.

Closing her tiny hands around his, she shut her eyes and the fire went out. She opened her eyes again to find the fire alive again while lighting all the candles around the boarding house too.

"Open your hands." She whispered as she let go.

He did as told and saw flames dancing in the palm of his hands. Awe filled his icy blue eyes and he was grinning like a fool. "Cool." He breathed.

She grabbed the flames out of his hands and into hers. Shutting her hands the candles and the fireplace went out but the fire in her hands kept burning.

Nibbling her bottom lip, she tried a spell she only read over once. She tried turning the flames blue but they ignited and exploded in her hands causing her to scream out.

"Bonnie!" He was at her side the moment the flames threatened her well-being.

"D-Damon." She sobbed. "Make it stop!" She cradled her burnt arms against her chest and felt her vision spotting with black dots.

Damon felt his face betray what he was actually feeling. Her blood called to him too strongly for him to resist. _No. No. No. No. _"I have to give you my blood Bonnie." He pulled her into his arms waiting for her to push him off and call him crazy.

"Do it." She spoke with a strangled sob.

He held her against his chest with her head in the crook of his neck. He nicked at his wrist and was greeted with flowing red blood. "Drink." He pressed his wrist against her mouth and felt suction. He heaved a sigh. He just _knew_ she would refuse.

She stayed in his arms for a long while still in shock from the unbearable pain she just experienced.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

She looked up at him and saw more than just concern. Love?

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." She started to move out of his arms before he placed a kissed on her forehead.

"Thank God." He mumbled against the taut skin. "I can finally breathe." She chuckled amazed at how gentle he can be with her.

_Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth  
>And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view<br>Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart  
>And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore<em>

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
>Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something<br>Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again_

Her cell phone went off breaking their comfortable embrace. "Sorry." she mumbled and dug her phone out her pocket. "Hey Stefan." She breathed and gave Damon an apologetic look. He nodded and kissed her cheek. He helped her stand waved goodbye.

She headed home, stunned.

_Damon Salvatore loves me._

**Probably not my best….hope you still enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! I was dealing with a lot of things and I went out of town for an entire month just to clear my head. So…..anyways, I'm back and ready to write!**

**This one-shot ties into episode 2x21. This one is inspired by "If I die Young"-The Band Perry**

**Hope you enjoy! Review and God Bless!**

It was time to say goodbye. Everyone who mattered was there to support her but _he_ was not there. She needed _him. _He was just so far away.

"It's time." Alaric whispered from behind her.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

Looking around, she noticed everyone had someone. Damon had Elena. Caroline had Tyler. Jeremy had Anna. Alaric had Jenna.

Bonnie had no one.

She looked to the sky that was clouding over. Taking a short breath, she walked to their graves. Her mother was first and then her Grams. Both lost on the same day for the same reason: The Supernatural. Both trying to defend what was theirs. Both trying to protect their family.

Bonnie looked at the two roses she had in each hand and walked them to her family's graves. The roses turned black before they reached the graves making everyone gasp. She dropped to her knees between each site and dug her nails into the grass. The greenery around her turned black as the night. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Looking up, she saw him come for her. She saw _him._

Stefan.

He sped to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating in her ear. She cried broken cries into the cemetery. She held on to him for dear life praying he would never let go.

"Where have you been?" She cried into his chest.

"None of that matters. I'm here now and all that matters is you." He whispered.

If he were not already dead, she would have killed him with her hold around his neck. "Please don't leave me too."

"I'm always here. I will never leave you."

**Sorry it was so short but I hope you liked it anyways!**

**Review and God Bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! This one is inspired by "Breathe"-Paramore. In this one, they are all human and Bonnie is a church-goer who wants Stefan and Damon to experience God the way she does.**

**Hope you like it! Review and God bless!**

Bonnie and Stefan sat in the boarding house silently. There was not an argument. There was not a disagreement. There was not a break-up. There was church. The decision for Stefan to go to church is what hanged between them.

Stefan had only been to church three times in his lifetime; once to be baptized, once to bury his mother and the other to bury his father. In the span of seventeen years, Stefan has only willingly gone _thrice_: both for unsuspecting deaths. Bonnie wanted to change that: not to force God and her beliefs on him but to let him feel something other than the emptiness that threatens to consume him. She loves him. She wants the best for him and she believes getting him to let go is what is best at the moment.

"What faith are you?" He asked breaking the thoughtful silence between them.

"Apostolic-Pentecostal." He looked utterly confused by her response. "We believe in the water baptism and receiving the gift of the Holy Spirit by the renewal of your sins. We believe in the Oneness of God. We also believe in the New Birth which is being forgiven for your sins and living a life according to God."

He nodded slowly processing all of this. He grew up Baptist but never really went to church or bothered telling anyone. Though he went to church enough times to count on one hand, he still felt like something was missing. Maybe this was it.

"What time does it start?" She beamed at him and threw herself in his lap.

"10:00. You won't regret it. Trust me." She smiled showing all thirty-two pearly whites and kissed him.

"I do." He smiled against her lips and gave her one last kiss before Damon came bursting through the door.

"Hello brother." Came Damon's loud voice. "Hello Miss Bennett." He went by her and gave her a wistful smile. "What did I miss?" He plopped down in the chair across from them.

"Nothing." Stefan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Bonnie smacked his chest, scolding him for being childish. "Stefan and I are going to church on Sunday." She squealed.

Damon sat there silent.

"Wow. We've silenced him! Maybe I should go to church just to shut him up." Stefan joked receiving a pointed glared from both Damon and the love of his life. "So uptight." He muttered and cuddled up to Bonnie some more.

"I-." Damon tried to say it out loud but instead walked away only to come back a few minutes later with a folded piece of paper. Bending down to give it to her, he looked her in the eyes searching for acceptance and that he found. "I don't want Stefan to know this. Just please read it and _don't _say anything to Stefan about this. _Please._" He whispered in her ear and walked away quickly.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked when he saw Bonnie walking away too.

"Nothing. I just need to use the bathroom. Be right back.

She made into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, basically tearing Damon's note open.

_Thank you! I've always wanted Stefan to go to church and be a part of something bigger than just life. I want to go too but I want him to go first. Maybe he will be saved before me. I won't have to worry about him anymore. All jokes about you and I aside, you are the best influence anyone (including myself) has had on his life and for that I thank you. Make sure he goes even if you have to drag him out of this house to do it._

_ ~Damon_

Bonnie was laughing by the end but crying like a baby. Maybe _there is hope for Damon too_. She wiped her eyes and smiled. Getting herself back together, she went back to Stefan and watched a marathon of ninja-warrior-kung-fu-goodness.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bonnie found herself in the boarding house waiting for Stefan to finish getting dressed.<p>

"Bonnie!" He shouted from his room. "I need some help!"

She grinned and made her way upstairs to find Stefan shirtless in his pajama pants with four suits laid across the bed.

"That's what's taking you so long." She giggled and did not hesitate to rake her eyes over his well-defined chest and abs. She may be in the church but she still has the mind of a teenage hormonal girl. "Having trouble?"

"You could say that." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and turned toward the suits with a look of complete confusion on his face. "I was thinking of wearing the black one but it looks like I'm going to a funeral instead of a church. Then I have the black one with white pinto stripes but _that_ looks I'm going to a funeral but don't really like the person who died. And here is a dark blue one but I'm not sure if that color is me saying 'I don't care but I'm here anyways'. And finally, I have this white one but I'm not even sure this color is- is appropriate!" His face was flushed by the time he finished his rambling.

Bonnie stood again the door shocked and laughing. "You know, you're cute when you ramble." She walked to him and the suits and immediately told him which suit would be better to wear. "The dark blue one. Definitely that one." She told him matter-of-factly and faced him. "Calm down. you weren't supposed to be nervous at going to church." She rubbed his shoulders and lifted his chin so he could look at her. "I will be fine. Just get dressed and I'll be waiting for you down stairs." He nodded with his eyes closed and she gave him a chaste kiss before leaving him to get ready.

"Hey!" Damon called out. Bonnie turned around and greeted him with a smile. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah . . . actually I did. Can we talk for a few minutes about it?"

"Yeah, sure." He motioned for her to follow him in his bedroom.

She hesitantly sat on the bed and gave him a strange look. It almost looked like she was about to cry but laugh at the same time. _Strange_, he thought.

"Come over here." She patted the space next to her on the bed and he complied. "I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong." She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to stand back and watch while Stefan goes and seeks out God for himself. You could be doing it too. You don't have to play both parents and the big brother this time. God accepts people in no particular order and with no respective person. If you really want him and want what he has to offer, then you go for yourself without Stefan on your mind. I'm sure if it were him in your shoes, you wouldn't want him to put his life and salvation on the line for you. So why do the same to him?" He nodded and bowed his head hiding unshed tears from her view so she continued. "I know you and Stefan didn't have the best life growing up and what it did you. You more so than Stefan. I can't imagine the pain that you feel, but you have to know God can fix it. He doesn't make it go away but he can give you comfort fart better that me or a psychiatrist can." She rubbed his shoulder and he finally looked up at her with a tear-stained face.

"It just hurt all the time." He whispered and she pulled him against her held him. "I never wanted to hurt Stefan!" He cried in broken sobs. "I never wanted this life for him." He held on tighter. "I don't want to hurt him again."

"Shh, shh." She rocked him back and forth while rubbing his hair. "It's not your fault. You just have to remember to never go backwards and hurt him. It's not your fault." He cried harder at these words. "You just have to make it right with him and God." She lifted his head so she could wipe his tears away. "You still have a chance." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "Come to church with us." She whispered and moved his bangs from his red eyes.

"Okay." He spoke without hesitation and smiled the first real smile she has ever seen on his handsome face since she met him.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." She smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug before going down stairs.

* * *

><p>"What's he doing here?" Stefan asked when he saw Damon getting in the backseat.<p>

"He's coming with us." She spoke softly and squeezed his hand to let him know not to push it. He nodded and sped off toward church.

They never saw anything like it. Crazy, exciting, otherworldly, overwhelming, all consuming, irresistible cannot describe the feelings that filled them. There was singing; praises being sent to the God they serve; uncontrolled dances to show how God had moved on more than just their mind but their body as well; tears rolling down the faces of those who found the spirit undeniably strong and unavoidable; and words. _Words_! Words Damon and Stefan never heard before. A language! A Holy, Heavenly, Spiritual, Intimate language that only those who were speaking would know what it meant. These intricate words flowed from their mouths like rivers, never ceasing never repetitive. The two brothers stared wide eyed and full of want for what they were witnessing.

They felt it.

They felt the spirit of God, as the preacher preached about during service.

They felt an otherworldly touch from this God.

Tingles rolled up and down their spine making them shiver and want more from this God.

Unspeakable joy filled their bellies. Tears of knowing and want rolled down their faces as they knew and believed in this God. They wanted more.

They looked to their right and found Bonnie, _their_ Bonnie speaking in that beautiful language with tears on her face and her hands raised trying their hardest to touch this God, this living God.

They felt hands on their shoulders, foreheads and backs as the saints of the church began to pray for them. Damon's hand left his sides and went up and tears started flowing. Tears of his tattered past and his bright future. Stefan soon followed and both began confessing and crying and feeling and believing and trusting and praising. And _speaking_. That beautiful language they so badly wanted to learn. They were speaking in _that _language with a new found life thriving inside them.

The spirit of God.

**Alright that's it! It's extremely spiritual….so if you liked it review! And if you didn't then review anyways! Bye my peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, school has me kinda busy :( So here you go!**

"**Angel"- Natasha Bedingfield**

**Enjoy and God Bless!**

"Hey Stefan."

"Hey. How are you?" He made room for her to sit with him.

"Kind of bored. I need something to do." He chuckled and stared off into the distance doing his _broody thing_ he always does. "What's on your mind?" He shook his head and gave her a lopsided grin. "Come on, we're friends, you can tell me." She encouraged and sat with him in silence for a long while until he was ready to tell her.

"I have a problem."

"Okay . . ."

"With a girl. She won't stop flirting with me and I don't know how to tell her I'm not interested. I've never had a someone so carelessly throw themselves out there. And now, her boyfriend wants to fight me . . ." He lowered his voice so only she can hear, "I'm a vampire Bonnie, I could hurt him."

He was nervous.

A vampire? Nervous? That almost . . . never happens!

"Well have you misled her in any way?"

"I don't think so. She's just so pushy! And-"

"She seems like someone who gets what they want." Bonnie finished for him.

"Yeah." He huffed and found her eyes. "Any advice?"

"Well, you could tell her you have a girlfriend."

"Who would I say? She can clearly see that I _don't_ have a girlfriend." A brilliant idea graced Bonnie with its presence.

"Do you want to play a game Mr. Salvatore?" She grinned at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Stefan!" Miss coquet approached him undressing him with her eyes.<p>

"Hey Elena." He immediately felt uncomfortable with her gawking shamelessly at him.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch at the Grille tonight!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked exasperated.

"It could be our little secret." She smirked coyly at him with her finger to her lips.

"I don't think I can-"

"Don't worry about Matt! We can just tell him it's for a Chemistry project." She told him with a wink.

Bonnie was slowly approaching Stefan and his stalker unbeknownst to her it was Elena. Her eyes widened at the scene before her and Stefan subtly cocked his head at Elena letting Bonnie know that she was the only member in Stefan's fan club. Bonnie nodded and kept going; she could not back out now.

"Hi Stefan!" Bonnie ran the rest of the way to him and threw herself in his arms. "I missed you baby." She pouted acting like a love struck teenager.

"It was only one period babe." He looked into her eyes lovingly and tucked a piece of her brown her behind her ear. He smiled and cradled her cheeks in his large hands. "I missed you too." He whispered to her like it was a secret. She giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck with her fingers aimlessly tracing patterns on his back.

Elena cleared her throat in annoyance. "Uh Bonnie?"

"Oh. Hey Elena." Bonnie gave her a fake smile. She straightened herself up in her long time 'boyfriend's' lap. "I didn't see you there." She laid her small back against Stefan's wide chest and let him encircle his arms around her petite little waist.

Elena scoffed and perched her hands on her hips, clearly agitated. "What's going on here?" She asked, demanding an answer.

"Oh, didn't I tell you Elena?" Stefan broke in. "Bonnie is the girlfriend I refuse to cheat on." He gave her a tight smile.

"Is this true Bonnie?" Outrage coloring her voice.

"Yep." She popped the 'p' and turned to Stefan. She gave him a wink and he knew what that meant.

"I love you." Stefan said to Bonnie tracing her lips.

"I love you more." Bonnie playfully bit his finger and connected his lips with hers.

Elena stomped off long forgotten by the couple making out in the school cafeteria.

_Maybe this boyfriend-girlfriend thing will work out between us._ They both thought, losing themselves in the kiss.

_Nobody messes with my man. _Bonnie's thought was loud and clear to her new found love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the crazy late update! Here's another with the song being "Sail"-AWOLNATION. I'm obsessed with this song…that's why I chose it lol I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**Review and God Bless!**

_Sail!_

_Sail!_

_ Sail!_

"Oh my God! Who is that?" Bonnie complained against Stefan's chest. "He sounds like he's in pain or something," She felt his chuckle rumble through his chest, "change the song please?"

They lay on their backs on the grass of his backyard, listening to his iPod together with the sun beating against their skin. It was a particularly bright day and Bonnie regretted leaving her sunglasses at home.

That is why she was face planted in Stefan's chest with his bicep covering her eyes and his fingers playing in her hair.

"Why? It's a good song!" He argued back with his eyes closed.

"It has no meaning." She said deadpanned.

"So what? A lot of songs don't have meaning just like that stupid song 'Cracks', yet you still listen to it."

"Moot point."

_La la la la la, la la la la la ooh_

_ La la la la la, la la la la la ooh_

_ Sail!_

Stefan sang along with Bonnie staring at the side of his face in amusement.

"You sound better than him." She joked and kissed his chin.

"Oh give it a rest woman. You know you like this song." He held her tighter and felt her left leg snake its way across his waist.

Secretly, she did.

**Simple…maybe, but I just had to write one about that song because everyone thinks I'm crazy or a druggie to love that song. My sister always tells me "I'm not high enough to listen that" well I say This song rocks and will forever be one of the best songs ever made. That's just my opinion…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and review please!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
